Elthina
} |name = Grand Cleric Elthina |image = Elthina.png |gender = Female |title = Grand Cleric |race = Human |location = Kirkwall |voice = Rachel Atkins |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Elthina is the Grand Cleric of the Free Marches south of Starkhaven and as such is one of the most powerful persons in Kirkwall. She can be found inside the Kirkwall Chantry. Background When Elthina was a girl, her parents died of fever and she was taken in by the Chantry. She became a lay sister and then took her vows. After she had served for some time, the Divine appointed her Grand Cleric. After Sebastian was forced into the Chantry, Elthina helped him escape in the dead of night, telling him that people should enter the Chantry through the front door, not the back. She gave him a purse full of gold and told him to go and live his life. Thanks to her words, Sebastian returned to the Chantry - through the front door this time - his faith restored. As the Grand Cleric, Elthina appointed Meredith to the position of the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Elthina is well-loved by the entire city, but some claim her to be ineffective and are quietly calling on the Divine to appoint a replacement. Involvement friendship with Aveline Vallen and Isabela by choosing "The hero of Ferelden stopped the blight, not the maker". Conversely you gain rivalry with both Aveline and Isabela by choosing "He works in mysterious ways". When you speak to her during Act 2 you can gain friendship with Anders by choosing "You should help the city". }} Quotes * (short story) "I am sworn to Andraste's service, but that does not mean I am ignorant of the world." * (Act 2) "The Maker blessed us with minds and a consciousness. He does not approve when we fail to use them." * (Act 2) "Death is never justice." * (Act 2) "The Chantry is not a domineering father with the whip always in hand. She is a gentle mother, who knows that her children learn best when allowed to learn themselves." * (Act 2) "Eternity is long enough that we do not need to rush to meet it." * (Act 2) Mother Petrice: "They deny the Maker!" * Elthina: "And you diminish him even as you assume his side. Andraste did not volunteer for the flame." * (Act 3) "The Chantry's teachings are clear. Those who turn against them would not listen more to me than to Andraste." * (Act 3) "I cannot take sides. We are all the Maker's creatures, but magic allows abuses beyond the scope of mortals." * (Act 3) "I can not turn on my templars, on the very words of Andraste for fear. No matter how justified that fear might be." * (Act 3) "There is no greater devotion that to lay one's life at the Maker's feet. There is no better death than to take the blow for another." Trivia * Elthina was written by Jennifer Hepler. * She is part of the "Friends in High Places" achievement along with Knight-Commander Meredith, Viscount Marlowe Dumar and First Enchanter Orsino Gallery E1.png|Elthina in the Chantry See also * Codex entry: Grand Cleric Elthina References External links * Sebastian Vaels' short story that features Elthina, by Jennifer Hepler Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Chantry members Category:Free Marchers Category:Deceased Category:Religious figures